Vampire Love story
by Poetgirl616
Summary: Things are not well at Cross Academy. Will the students be able to cope with the changes Headmaster Cross suddenly enforces on the academy? Will two chosen individuals be able to deal with being forced into a marriage neither is ready for? Now up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1: Across The Grounds

Yuki Cross gazed out over Cross Academy, wondering what Kaname was doing at that moment. He would most likely be in class right now, she reasoned. Mr. Toga should be with them, though they wouldn't act out in the classroom. just whenever they saw Zero. Silver moonlight illuminated the large stone water fountain near the Moon Dorm. Zero may have been standing there this moment if I had let Kaname transfer him to the Night Class. He had the tendency to wander in thought during the night and mostly during the day when he was supposed to be in class. she often wondered where he went and what he was thinking. He must be so lonely, she thought sadly. Vampires killed his family and now that he's a vampire, he must avoid everyone to keep them safe. As if on cue, Zero Kiryu himself walked into view, strolling toward the fountain with his hands buried in his pockets. He looked forward with lilac eyes, his flawless face serene. The crease in his forehead was absent, as were the tenseness of his posture and the fierce hatred he wore about him like and aura. An aura he held intact for all but her and Mr. Toga. She only saw his face so serene when he was beside the fountain or out riding his mare.

He lifted his face slightly as the breeze lightly ruffled his chin-length silver hair. Heinhaled deeply through his nose, seeming to draw comfort from something. He still didn't appear to notice Yuki watching him. Maybe he knew she was watching but didn't mind.

Suddenly, Zero turned his head to the right and looked directly at Yuki. She jumped in surprise and retreated into the shadows, pressing herself against the balcony wall. She held her breath as he began walking forward, eyes sweeping the surrounding area alertly. His tense posture had returned, ready for for any threat to make itself know so he could destroy it. She silently marveled at his strength and stealth as he slipped toward her, silent as a shadow, deadly as an assassin. She exhaled softly back cautiously, and stepped back cautiously, attempting to quietly retreat into her bedroom.

She quickly climbed through her neighbors window, sneaking into her room and changed into her nightgown, wishing to appear as if she had been in her room the entire time. She was pulling back her blankets when she heard a quite but sharp tap on her balcony door. She ceased her movements and turned to her balcony, pretending to gasp in surprise when she saw a familiar figure standing outside her balcony door.

Zero waited somewhat impatiently for Yuki to open the door. She stood back to let him inside, shivering at the suddenly cool air swirling around her body. She swiftly closed the door and turned to him. "Why are you here, Zero? I thought you would be in your room by now." She paused, taking in his posture and expression. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't believe so. I only wish to know why you were spying on me." He said firmly, lilac eyes unreadable.

"I don't know what you mean. I was in this room changing for bed."

"You're lying, Yuki. I can smell the fresh night air on you. It clings to your hair, your clothes, your skin."

"Alright, fine. I was looking around the grounds and I noticed you strolling beside the fountain. Satisfied?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you watch me? I know you stayed out there longer than the time it takes to glance at someone. I could smell you and I saw you jump into the shadows to hide from me."

"I watched you because you looked so at peace. I don't get to see that very often."

Zero sighed softly, closing his suddenly aging eyes. Yuki didn't want him to look so worn and run down. He looked much older than he really was, all the stress of being a vampire and work of a Guardian took its toll on him. She lifted her hand to his face, gently touching his cheek. "Please don't be sad, Zero."

He leaned into her hand, taking comfort in the touch. She let him inhale her wrist, knowing only the scent of her blood calmed him. She wasn't surprised when his teeth elongated into fangs and his eyes were glowing red. She tilted her head to the side so he had a place to feed from her. He did not hesitate this time, he did not protest her actions. He pulled her body forward, using his left hand to tilt her head a little more and the other to hold her against him. He quickly sank his fangs into her soft neck, immediately beginning to suck when her blood began to flow freely. He took several long draughts, his eyes had closed and life surged through his body like an electric current. Yuki waited patiently for Zero to discontinue drinking, knowing he hadn't taken her blood in a few days. She did not like to see him suffer the pain his thirst caused him. After another moment, he withdrew his fangs from her and ripped a piece of uniform to hold to the wound. He avoided her eyes as he stanched the bleeding.

"What were you hinking about before you walked to he fountain, Zero?" She asked gently.

He tensed visibly, jaw tightening and eyes widening. "I was thinking," he began slowly as if it pained him, "about what a monster I have become. A beast in human form, giving in to my twisted desire for blood. Your blood. I'm not gentle when I feed from you, I know that. I feed mercilessly, like a savage beast."

She caught his chin in her hand, forcing him to lift his head and look at her. "You do not force me to give my blood, Zero. I willingly give my blood to you. You are not a beast! Do you hear me?" She told him fiercely, staring him directly in the eye."You are not a monster and none of this is your fault!"

Zero slumped in defeat, his head lowering and his arms hanging at his side. Yuki hugged him tightly, wishing with all her heart she could take away his pain. She was relieved when he slowly hugged her back. She tried her hardest to let her emotions of comfort and trust radiate into him through the hug. They reluctantly parted and she bade her dearest, oldest friend goodnight. He smiled slightly and waved before disappearing into the night. They slept soundly that night, neither of them knowing the worst thing either could imagine was coming . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki woke the next morning, wondering why she felt that her life was about to change dramatically. She had the horrible feeling she would lose someone close to her forever. She took her head to clear it, trying to forget the feeling and focus on dressing. As she donned Artemis rod, she pondered how Mr. Toga's class would be today. It changed every day, but mostly she slept through it. But she wouldn't today, she slept the night before which as unusual for her. No, what was unusual is Zero being in my bedroom late at night while I am wearing only a nightgown. She thought to herself, blushing at the memory. As Yuki slipped her arms into her white button-up blouse she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She quickly began fastening the buttons. "Just a second, please."

She grabbed her uniform jacket and trotted over to the door, opening it to reveal a tense Yagari Toga. She blinked in confusion. "Sensei, what are you doing here? Class doesn't begin for fifteen minutes."

Yagari sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yuki, the headmaster has called a special meeting. Myself, you and Zero are required to be present. I was sent to escort you to the meeting. The headmaster has already sent for Zero."

"What is the meeting about?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I'm afraid I cannot tell you that information. You will be told what it's about by the headmaster. Let's try to hurry there. The headmaster wants to try to be done with the meeting before class starts."

"Sensei, why are you teaching both the Night class and the day class? Wouldn't that require less sleep?"

"Yes, Yuki, it would require less sleep. I teach both because it is asked of me and it lets me keep an eye on things." He paused briefly. "Besides, I'm used to little sleep in my profession."

"Zero knows you from before, doesn't he?"

Yagari sighed sadly. "That is a story for a different time, but yes. He was my pupil then, and ironically he is my pupil now. Before the attack, he was a happy child. Always eager to learn new things and explore possibilities. He was very different back then. His heart is almost completely closed of now, heavily guarded from the outside world. It seems to me the only person who can get past those guards if you."

Yuki crossed her arms over her chest and lowered her head. "That's because I've always been there to pick up the pieces and help him start over. Sort of picked him up and dusted him off so to speak. The softer side of him is still there, sensei. He just feels the need to keep it hidden."

He noticed when she stopped walking. "Something seems to be troubling you. What is it?"

"Sensei, this morning I suddenly felt like I was losing someone. I don't know who or when but I have a terrible feeling it's Zero. And . . . that terrifies me." She hugged herself, running her arms fretfully.

"I see. You two have grown close?"

"I think so . . . I've at least got him to open up a lot more than when he first arrived. He seemed to trust me with his troubles. Don't be deceived, sensei, Zero is very troubled these days."

"I have sensed he has been brooding over something for a while now. But I know he will probably not discuss what or why with me."

"Maybe he will. Zero has a way of really surprising you. He's an onion you have to peel back layer by layer."

"You speak fondly of him."

"I've always felt very protective of him and I guess I feel safer when he's around. Maybe that's because we live together and I know he won't let anything hurt me."

"He seems to be very protective of you. He also speaks fondly of you. You two have a good friendship, one that's good for both of you."

"Yes, but mostly Zero. You, the headmaster, and I are the only friends he has."

"We should get to the meeting, Yuki." Yagari said dismissively, beginning to walk forward. There was a turn in the hallway ahead and to the left that led to the main building where the headmaster holds meetings but he didn't make the turn.

"Sensei, are we not going to the headmasters' conference room?" Yuki asked delicately, beginning to feel a little nervous.

"We are." He said simply.

"You've missed the turn, sensei." She informed him gently.

He turned to the left abruptly, cursing to himself fervently. She noticed that he looked very distracted and something important appeared to be nagging at him. She followed him silently, deciding to mind her own business and if it was his wish to discuss it she would listen. Zero is much the same way, she thought absently. He never reveals anything until he wants to. Maybe he got it from sensei? She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice that they had arrived at their destination.

Voices rose and fell from the other side of the door, though it was impossible to hear what was said. Zero, the headmaster, and others could be heard but the number of people could not be determined.

Yagari hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath, and pushed open the door to the conference room. The voices were silenced as the door opened revealing . . . Hunters and vampires?

Yuki froze in place, blinking in confusion at the strange scene before here. The conference room was full of hunters-most likely from the Hunters Association-several members of the vampire Senate, Zero, the headmaster and Kaname? What was going on? Why were hunters here? She shook her head forcefully, as if shaking it would clear away the confusion, and addressed the room. "I apologize for my tardiness, everyone. I was not informed beforehand of the meeting."

She followed her escort to her seat beside Zero and the headmaster, while her escort took his seat in the hunter section.

"So," Kaien began, officially beginning the meeting. "The reason we are gathered here is known to all but Yuki, Zero, and Kaname correct?"

"That is correct Headmaster." Yagari stated grimly.

"Alright then. I know the gathering of the Hunters Association, Cross Academy staff, and Senate members is unusual but the issue at hand involves all of us. The Association and Senate have agreed to gather because three lives are about to change. A threat hangs on the horizon, a threat newly discovered and little is known about it. This threat is coming for the Academy."

Yuki gasped, the horror threatened to overwhelm her. We must protect the students! She thought fiercely. She looked to her right, Zero's eyes were narrowed and his expression deadly.

"We do not yet know the strength of the threat, nor when it will arrive here. But there has been a request for Kaname Kurans life." The headmaster continued grimly.

The room was instantly filled with angry cries of protest from the Senate. Several vampires had risen from their seats and were shouting over one another.

"Who dares threaten a Pureblood lord?" A blond male demanded.

"Quiet! Everyone please!" Kaien shouted, desperately trying to restore order.

While everyone was shouting Yuki has sat frozen in shock. Someone has threatened Kaname? Who? Why? She took a deep breath and looked at Kaname; he was gazing at the table listening to the headmaster try to settle the commotion. He looked calm and professional. If she hadn't heard that someone was threatening his life she never would have guessed while looking at him. She felt someone's gaze on her so she turned her head to the right. Zero's eyes bore into Yuki, intensely searching her face with fierce lilac eyes. She felt as if he were looking through her to her soul. She gazed back, hypnotized by his eyes. They were so unusual, she thought. But in a good way. She smiled warmly, assuring him she was alright.

"There is a way to save him and keep in mind no one's going to change places with Lord Kuran. Two people must marry to save Kanames' life. The two have yet to be chosen but by the end of the day I will have the names. I will tell them privately, and then I'll disclose the information at tomorrow's meeting. Our Guardians have classes to attend and the rest of us have other matters to oversee. Thank you for coming you may leave." Kaien bowed and gestured to the door.

Yuki stood hesitantly, wishing there was no class so they could continue the meeting. She wanted to know why the Senate and Hunters were there since they only seemed to protest. Why would they need to be there? I don't understand, she thought as she followed the crowd around the conference table.

Zero stood only five people away speaking to Yagari. Yuki wanted to know what they were talking about. Did they know something about this that she didn't? She walked around a tall blonde heavily armed Hunter who was glancing at the Senate side of the table alertly. She avoided jostling him in fear of him striking her with the curved sword strapped to his back. By now she could faintly hear Zero's conversation with Yagari.

"Yuki will need to know soon, Zero. You've kept this a secret for too long." Yagari was saying firmly.

"I'll tell her when I believe the time is right and not one second sooner." Zero whispered defiantly, glaring at his former guardian. "For now she'll be worried about protecting the Academy from the unknown threat. She has enough to handle without bothering her with that."

"She trusts you with her life. Don't do anything to jeopardize that."

"She has no reason to trust me. She should never have trusted me in the first place no matter what she believes about me."

"She doesn't believe about you, she believes in you. And I'd bet my good eyes she always will."

"How can you know that?"

"How can you not?"

Yuki pretended to be searching for someone when Yagari turned from a stunned Zero, disappearing into the crowd. She felt a hand on her shoulder and started in surprise. She turned, following the hand and saw. . . Yagari standing there. "You wish to speak with me?"

Yagari nodded and gestured toward the hall. "Let's talk on the way to class."

She followed him into the hallway and they walked in silence for a moment.

"Yuki, it's not polite to listen to someone else's conversation, even if you are involved." He said calmly, clasping his hands behind his back.

She blushed and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, Sense. I was intrigued by the discussion. Does he really think I shouldn't believe in him?"

"He does, even though he's in the wrong. Zero believes he is evil because he has become a vampire. You and I know that this isn't so but he believes it is."

"He has hated himself for a long time and I didn't know until I found out he was a vampire. He pushed against me so hard because he was unable to control his thirst for a while. He has blood tablets now and I think they help him a lot." Even though she knew the last sentence was a lie she had to protect her dear friend from the Hunter beside her.

"Is that why the Day Class students are frightened of him?" He asked curiously.

"They fear him because they don't know him."

"You mean they don't know the side of him you see." Yagari stated bluntly.

Yuki felt her face heat from the neck up. "I didn't say that."

"But it's what you meant." He said nonchalantly as he stared down the hall.

She sighed. She did see a side of Zero no one else did, that no one but her and Yagari knew existed. A flash of Zero's face filled her mind, his lilac eyes looked old and worn and his expression vulnerable under her gaze.

"Yuki?"

She snapped out of her trance. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just distracted by the news and all."

"Too bad two people will be forced into marriage. I wonder who they will be."

"I don't know. I'm trying my best not to dwell on anything. Everything will work itself out."

"You really believe that?" Yagari did not say this, the speakers voice came from behind them.

Yuki spun around, coming face to face with Kaname. "Yes, I do. We can interfere all we want but the world will navigate around us and thing work themselves out."

"Intriguing idea. Though I'm not certain I believe in those things. If we did not create the mess there would be nothing to work out."

"Yes but we are not discussing the cause we are discussing matters working themselves out with no interference from us."

"I believe that will be all, Kuran. Miss Cross needs to be on her way before she is late for class." Yagari stated firmly, placing a hand on Yuki's back and steering her toward the classrooms.

She looked back at Kaname as she was steered around a turn. "Bye, Kaname. I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting."

He didn't get to answer and was out of sight the next instant. Yagari didn't remove his hand from Yuki even after Kaname was well out of sight. After a few more feet she turned to her teacher. "Why did you do that?"

"It irritates him that you are in the company of Hunters. I just wanted to get a rise out of him. I had hoped he would follow us and fight me." He whispered wistfully.

"Yagari, that was inappropriate. He has had a threat to his life."

"Calm down please, Yuki. I meant no harm to him. Just a bit of Hunter humor."

"Can't you be just a teacher today? There are enough Hunters here as it is."

"I suppose I can manage it, only because there are so many hunters here today. I wonder why the headmaster allowed so many from each side to attend."

"From what Zero told me, one side elected the number and the other likely refused to come unless the equal number was allowed."

"You are a very good listener, Yuki. It may become very useful one day. For instance, you seem wide awake so you will be able to listen to my lecture today. Then you will be less likely to fail my test tomorrow." Yagari stated dully.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Test? But sensei there will likely be twice the normal shifts for Guardians since the Academy is endangered. It will not be logical to have a test anytime soon. How would you even have time to write one with you teaching two classes? Not to mention the headmaster will probably ask you to patrol with Zero and me. I'm sorry to sound rude, sensei, but the concept of having a test now would be a question of intelligence."

He raised his eyebrows at her, seeming to think it indeed rude. He did not speak for a moment, only staring off in thought. She began to feel anxious, playing with her hands and biting her bottom lip. Finally he said, "Yuki, I do believe you are correct about the test. But you still have to pay attention to my lecture as if we were going to have a test tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Alright, go on to class. I need to fetch my notes from my bedroom. Watch the class while I'm gone will you?"

"Yes, sensei."

"I'll be back soon. Review your notes on previous chapters until I get here."

Yuki nodded and watched Yagari jog off to the right before opening the door and entering the already packed classroom. The entire class turned to her, cocking their heads and knitting their eyebrows together. She cleared her throat. "I apologize for my lateness. The headmaster called a last-minute meeting this morning. Sensei has forgotten his notes and has asked me to tell you to look over your notes until he arrives."

"Why should we take your word for it, Cross? We all know you want more authority because you are a Guardian." A pretty blond said harshly.

"If you were outside the classroom, sensei would have asked you." Yuki shot back, trying to save her reputation.

"Yeah right! I don't believe sensei even asked you to tell us anything. You are an attention hungry liar, Yuki Cross!" The blond cried angrily.

Zero shot out of his chair. "Maria, you are out of line! Do not continue your thoughts aloud! Yuki has never lied to you and would rather face a firing squad than do so. Now I suggest you begin thinking before you attempt to destroy another persons' reputation." He hissed dangerously, giving the pretty blond a death glare that made even Yuki cringe.

Yuki composed herself quickly, meeting Zero's somewhat calm gaze and smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you, Zero." She mouthed as subtly as possible.

He gave her an inconspicuous nod before resuming his seat. Everyone seemed to be stunned or frightened into silence by his harsh words. No one seemed to notice their friendly exchange. Yuki hoped whoever finally loved Zero wouldn't break his noble, loyalty driven heart. He did have a noble heart, even though most people do not look past his exterior to notice. She was one of the few who did.

"You seem very distracted today, Yuki." A familiar voice mused from behind her.

She jumped guiltily and spun around to face Yagari. He was grinning knowingly at her, making her blush. "Sensei, we were just—"

"I heard all I needed to know, Yuki. You don't have to explain yourself to me, or to anyone else as a matter of fact." He reassured her, calmly gesturing around the room. "You know the truth of what happened and that is all that matters."

"Thank you for understanding, sensei. I will take my seat now." She smiled gratefully at him and quickly sat down. She was aware of Zero's eyes on her, unsure of whether she should be nervous or relieved.

The rest of the day passed quickly, Yuki and Zero maintained a compatible silence. Soon they would to oversee the transfer of Night Class to the classrooms. Then report to the headmaster and resume dues by patrolling. Maybe he will provide the answers to her questions and she would find peace with the knowledge. She paused when she heard raspy breaths behind her. She fought down the instinct screaming at her to run and slowly tuned to face the owner of the rasping sounds. She met glowing red eyes, staring intensely back at her. Elongated fangs showed under his upper lip, threatening to puncture his bottom lip. Silver hair shone in the sunlight, making her almost need to squint.

"Yuki." Zero rasped, staggering forward with a hand clutching at his throat.

"It's alright, Zero." Yuki took a few steps forward, tilting her head to the side and slowly peeled off the bandage covering his previous bite wound. "Take all that you require."

He hesitated, staring into her brown eyes as if pleading her not to let him do it. She saw this and continued forward, positioning her neck so that it was only a half inch from his lips. The smell of her blood must have finally overwhelmed him for he seized her neck and bit into it almost desperately. She gasped quietly, securing his head to her neck by clenching his hair into her fist. After a few moments of silent drinking, he lifted his head.

Yuki smiled lazily at Zero, a little dizzy from the blood loss. He frowned at her woozy expression and that he had taken from her yet again. He hated the fact that he needed to wound her to meet his feeding needs. He very much wished that the blood tablets would not make him so sick and he would be able to see Yuki without wanting to feed from her. Her large brown eyes gazed at him for a while in silence, seeming to be far away.

"I should not have taken from you." Zero stated quietly, watching Yuki carefully as if afraid she would pass out.

She felt weird, sort of loopy and a little lightheaded. Why was Zero looking at me that way? I feel alright and I willingly gave him my blood. It isn't as if he forced me to give my blood to him. She giggled a little and hugged him tightly, sighing deeply.

"Yuki, what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you because you look so serious. You won't hurt me, Zero. I keep telling you to take all you need because I don't want anything to happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you if I can help it."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to let anything happen to me."

"Alright."

"Look let's just go do this transfer thing. The sooner we get there, the sooner it will be over with."

"Kay.

The headmaster paced his office for a moment, appearing to forget Yuki and Zeros' presence. She stared, following him with her eyes nervously. At last, he stopped pacing and turned to his Guardians to say. "I have decided on the two people, as you guessed since you're here. Not that I don't appreciate you reporting after the transfer. Let's just get to it, shall we? I have reasons for who I choose besides saving Kaname. Zero, you are having difficulty with the tablets and other matters. Yuki, you owe Kaname your life and are very protective of this Academy. Therefore Yuki you will marry Zero."

The room was instantly full with cries of "what?" Zero seemed angry almost and Yuki was dumbstruck. She was supposed to marry Zero? She couldn't believe her ears, but it would help the Academy and Kaname. I could save Zero from becoming a Level E while repaying Kaname for saving my life. She considered a second before relenting. Our lives.

"You can't force your daughter to marry. And you definitely will not force me to marry." Zero declared fiercely, glaring at Kaien with angry lilac eyes.

"Zero, please don't speak to him like that." Yuki pleaded with innocent brown eyes.

"Yuki, he can't force us to do this." He shot back, exasperated.

"I won't be forced." She looked from face to face, waited for her meaning to sink in.

"Yuki, are you saying you would willingly marry Zero?" Kaien Cross stepped forward, staring at hr with shock. Zero was watching her intently, his face betraying nothing.

"I am." Anything to protect the Academy.

"Then we have an engagement!" The headmaster shouted happily. "We should tell the Council tomorrow and then you two can begin planning your big day. You only get married once you know?"

The new couple watched in disbelief as Kaien danced out of the room, humming excitedly as he left. Yuki turned to Zero, smiling softly at him. He looked like he was a million miles away.

"Zero? Are you alright?"

"Why would you want to marry me? It'd be the same as marrying a monster."

"You are not a monster, Zero. You never were and you never will be. I trust you and I know you better than anyone in the Day Class."

"Why would you trust me? I've lied to you and hurt you not to mention hidden things from you."

"Because you didn't want to hurt me and you kept me away to protect me."

"Why are you so understanding?" Zero shouted in frustration. "About this, about me lying, about me being a vampire and about me feeding from you!"

"I know you and I know you won't ever hurt me or lie to hurt me." Yuki stated, rubbing his arms in comfort. "I trust you enough to spend the rest of my life with you. Please stop hating yourself so much."

"I can't. I'm sorry, Yuki, I just can't." He stepped out of her range, turned on his heels, and quickly stalked away.

She watched him leave, wondering why he insisted on torturing himself. He could love himself if he really tried. Even if he did believe he could never be loved, she would help him. She would always help him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear. You're marrying Zero?" Yagari Toga stepped into the office, smoothly closing the door behind him.

"Yes, I am marrying him. Not just because I need to in order to save Kaname. I've chosen this marriage and this life. I don't expect you to understand." Yuki sat in front of the headmasters' desk, looking away from her fiancés' former hunting teacher.

"No, I don't understand. From the way you look at Kuran I would have guessed you would have accepted only because it would save him." He stated, seating himself in the chair opposite her. "But I would like to understand."

"Sensei, why does Zero heat them so much? The Night Class drink blood tablets, not people. Can't he just try to get along with them? You've tried before and at least you aren't trying to murder each other." She sighed sadly. "They don't hate to be enemies, sensei. They could get along if they really tried, I know it."

"Yuki, we can't force him to try. You'll just have to plan your wedding and focus on your marriage."

"I don't even know which day to pick. Will Zero want to take part in this? I ask since you knew him before he was turned."

"I honestly don't know. You'll have to ask your betrothed if he would like to help you plan your wedding." There was a brief pause. "It's strange knowing Zero Kiryu is marrying anyone. Maybe his marriage to you will do him even more good than your friendship."

"I don't know. But I should go, we Guardians are supposed to patrol the grounds." Yuki stood less gracefully than Yagari, then swiftly made her exit.

Yagari watched her until she was out of sight, aware that a vampire stood near and had listened to their conversation. "Good evening, Kaname."


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki dressed in a short sleeved light blue blouse and a knee-length flowing dark brown skirt complete with high heels. She paced nervously across her bedroom, waiting on Yagari to come for her. After waiting for fifteen minutes she began playing with the 12 karat princess cut white gold engagement ring Zero had given after dinner the night before. She had been captivated by it instantly, crying a little at how beautiful it was. Zero had been uncomfortable and had awkwardly patted her shoulder mumbling that it was okay. She wore it now for the Council meeting that morning, if only sensei would come to her to let her know it was time.  
>How would everyone react now that she was engaged? Would they congratulate her and Zero or judge them? Would they think he had gotten her pregnant? Would the Night Class respect her more if they knew she was saying Kanames' life?<p>

Yuki jumped when a sudden knock on her door reached her ears. She almost ran to the door, flinging it open in her haste. "Yes?"

"I am to escort you to—" Yagaris' words died as he looked up from his papers, his eye staring straight at her. "Wow, you look . . . very nice. Ehem, now let's go to the um meeting room for the erm conference."

She blushed and followed her escort out of the room, only to halt suddenly and run back in. "Oh shoot I almost forgot! I have a paper or two for Zero and the headmaster to look at after the conference."

She hastened over to a white folder on her bedside table, opening it to make sure the papers were inside and finished before running out to her escort. He had gained a few feet in her absence, he always walked fast. He also appeared to be wondering what was in her folder for he kept discreetly looking at it. She decided to let him wonder because she was going to show Zero and the headmaster first. The headmaster had been very excited about the wedding, and asked to be informed of the progress daily. Zero wanted Yuki to plan the wedding and just looked over the final product to agree or disagree. He had received money from a trust fund his parents set up for him and the headmaster had begun paying them for their duties. They had attempted to protest but Kaien wouldn't hear or it, pleading them to accept it as a gift for their loyalty and services.

Before she knew it she and her escort stood in front of the door to the conference room. She could hear the headmaster discussing the arranged marriage, though it sort of wasn't arranged because she volunteered to go through with it. She took a deep calming breath through her nose and opened the door, stepping into the crowded room. The council members, and extra guests including Zero, turned their attention to Yuki and Yagari but focused on her. She smiled and blushed, waving shyly. Zero's silver eyebrows disappeared into his bangs, and his jaw all but dangled when he appraised his fiancés' attire. The rest of the group around the conference table seemed speechless and not an eyebrow could be spotted in the room.

"Please excuse my appearance; my uniform is in the process of being cleaned, last minute coffee accident." Yuki joked lightly, smiling a little embarrassed. She saw Zero smirk across the room, amused at her clumsiness. She followed her escort to her seat beside he fiancé. She smiled warmly at him, taking his hand under the table in assurance.

"So, as I was saying, I have chosen the two people. They will plan their wedding according to their wishes and the best part will be announced later on. Without further ado, I hereby officially announce Zero ad Yuki as our new couple. Stand up you two! Show them you lovely ring, Yuki." Kaien gushed excitedly.

Yuki and Zero stood hand in hand, and lifted her left hand to show her ring. She was aware of the looks she was receiving, especially the look from Kaname. He looked like he was about to lose his temper, and was glaring right at Zero. She shook off as much as possible and accepted the parade of "congratulations" from the Hunters Association. Several men actually rose from their seats and shook Zeros' hand. Kaien looked as pleased as a kid who received all the Christmas presents he asked for. She smiled at him, knowing he would very much like what was in the folder.

The conference moved slowly, Yuki forced herself not to glance at her watch every so often as the headmaster talked about the privileges Zero and Yuki would receive. They were allowed to live together more extensively than they were now. She had permission to move to Zeros' private quarters in the remote part of the main building. They were allowed to visit each other during the other class if something was needed. Zeros' quarters (and Yukis' future home is she wished) had its own bathroom so there was no need to worry about sharing with other Day Class students.

"Now for the last and best of the surprises. No class the entire week of Zero and Yukis' wedding! Neither Day nor Night Class is required to go to classes! My gift for everyone to celebrate. Speak of celebrating, the week the students have off they will be welcome to a five day party! There will be food and music and dancing. The bride and groom to be will the honored hosts of such a grand event." The headmaster declared happily, jumping and clapping in excitement. "The Night Class will have their own mini-party in the Moon Dorm and the Hunters will join the students of the Day Cass in their party outside the Sun Dorm. The couple will spend time at each party to accept congratulations and any gifts given. No exceptions to any of my news."

The conference room remained silent, so the headmaster released them. Yuki stopped Zero from leaving immediately and led him to Kaien, her folder in hand. "Headmaster! I have something to show you. Both of you." She added, staring at her fiancé pointedly and opened her folder. One paper held ideas for food and the other for decorations. Zero looked at the paper with food for less than thirty seconds, scoffing and shoving it away.

"What's the matter?" Yuki and Kaien asked simultaneously.

"I think the food choices need some more work. They don't seem fit for a wedding. They'd be fine for the week-long party, though." Zero told them directly in his no-nonsense tone.

"So we have one menu figured out and a maybe on the decorations. Zero what do you think about the decorations?" She asked innocently.

"I would like a little less flowers. I'm not a flower guy. And there could be more chandeliers over there by the column." He pointed to the right side of the paper. She left the headmasters side to stand by her fiancé for a look.

"You're right. We can put one above a table in the middle and two more there and there."

"The last one should go another foot away. Yeah, right there."

"Now, about the location where are we having the wedding?"

"Uh, actually I was going to let you decide that. I'm not good at this stuff and it's also you wedding so you should do it."

"Zero, what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?" Yuki asked while writing down changes on each paper.

"Pancakes with white rice and orange juice just like any other day. Why?" Zero countered, eyeing her suspiciously.

"So I can make your breakfast. Why else?" She inquired, gathering her papers and placing them in the folder. She had begun walking away when she paused and turned halfway. "Oh and Zero, would it be alright if we spent today patrolling? Maybe we'll find the perfect spot for the wedding while we're at it."

"Sure, whatever you want." He said dismissively, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm to go over to the Moon Dorm later so I could talk to Kaname about the party. Come with me?"

"Yes, why would you want to go in the first place?"

"So we can get everything planned and have time to relax after."

"I don't want you to go without me."

"I can if I need to."

"I don't want you to go alone, Yuki. I mean it."

"What does that mean? Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust them!"

"Why do you have to keep doing that? There would be fewer problems if you would stop."

"There would be fewer problems if they would stop existing!"

"That is exactly what I mean! Stop it! I'll see you later." Yuki spun on her heel and stomped off to her bedroom to plan some more. She needed to be alone for a while, to think over her argument and her engagement with Zero. Maybe it was a mistake to agree to the engagement. I will never be able to be an actual wife to Zero; I can't even get along with him about hardly anything. The only thing we get along about is drinking my blood when he needed to. And even that sometimes is an issue.

She rounded a corner and slammed into a hard object, uttering a muffled groan as she feel hard on the floor amidst many ruffled papers. She looked up to see the face of the person she had collided with.

by ~poetgirl616

Chapter Three: Important News

She rounded a corner and slammed into a hard object, uttering a muffled groan as she fell hard on the floor amidst many ruffled papers. She looked up to see the face of the person she had collided with. Yagari Toga frowned down at her, his one eye focused on her upturned face.

"In a hurry, Miss Cross?" He asked grumpily, bending down to gather his papers.

"Yes, actually I was. What was your first clue?" She shot back bitterly, kneeling to collect her things.

Her tone seemed to catch him off guard a little, and he glanced at her in surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"I got in a fight with Zero over going to the Moon Dorm. He treats me like a kid some of the time and like I'd betray him to the world the rest of the time. I just wanted to get all the schedules done with, you know?" She paused and wiped her angry tears before continuing. "He got angry and insisted that I not go alone then I got mad and asked if he even trusted me. He went on his tirade about the Night Class being untrustworthy. I asked why he kept saying those hateful things and told him there would be fewer problems if he stopped. Of course that made him even angrier and he said there wouldn't be problems if they didn't exist. I shouted at him and stormed out."

"Oh, I see. You want him to stop behaving like a hateful idiot and treat you like you're trustworthy more."

"Yes! I'm getting so sick of him judging them without making an effort to get along."

"Relationships aren't always easy, Yuki. They need work and you two need to communicate better. Shouting at each other accomplishes much less than sitting down and calmly discussing an issue. Take time to cool down then talk to him, don't shout."

"Sensei, things are so complicated now that we're engaged. I wish none of this ever happened. Back then I could leave Zero without feeling obligated to make up so we still get married. Back then I could not worry about him getting angry over stupid stuff."

"You will forgive him and not because y have to but because you want to. I should go, I have a lot of stuff to go over if we're off school for a week."

"Kay. Help me up first?" Yuki laughed, gesturing at her attire.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yagari shifted his folders and papers on his other side, reaching for her to pull her up. "I forgot I knocked you over. See you in class, Miss Cross."

She waved and began her less angry walk to her bedroom, thinking over her conversation with her teacher. Maybe Mr. Toga could be Zero's best man? Better let him decide since it's his best man. My maid of honor would be Yori of course and the headmaster would give me to Zero. There would be flower, ribbons, music, and laughter. Everyone would dance and congratulate her on her bedside table. She sat down on her bed, stretching out for a moment before laying down.

Yuki didn't know how long she was asleep before she woke to sunshine in her face. She groaned and rolled over, glancing at her clock. She had been asleep for three hours and was still tired. She jumped when someone knocked on her door and hurried to open it. Zero was staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, come in. I'll just be a second. Make yourself at home and we'll talk in a minute." She closed the door behind him and jogged to her bathroom.

He was seated on her bed with an uncomfortable expression. "Yuki, about before—"

"Don't worry about it. We were both being stupid about the whole thing. I shouldn't have gotten angry that you want to be sure I'm safe. I'm sorry I overreacted." She smiled and sat next to him on her bed she faced him. "I want to forget about it and start over. And I also wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch with me."

He smiled at her, turning to face her before responding. "I would like that very much. Thank you for forgiving me and offering me a second chance."

"You're welcome. Can I resume my nap before we grab lunch? We don't get very many hours of sleep going to class then keeping watch a good portion of the night. I'm exhausted."

"I could grab something now while you change into comfortable clothes and bring it back to you. We could eat together and talk about the wedding a little before you go back to sleep."

"Really? Wow, Zero, that would be great. Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you in a few."

"Kay." As soon as Zero left the room Yuki dashed to the dresser and stepped on her white cotton nightgown. She knew he wouldn't take long and wanted to avoid him catching her changing. She wasn't even sure of sleeping in the same room with him. She would have to talk to him about moving after a while.

He walked in carrying two plates of chicken, rice, and potatoes. She smiled and pats the space on the bed next to her so he'd sit down. He gave her the plate with the most rice since he knew she loved rice. "So you wanted to talk about the wedding. Anything specific?"

"Well just stuff like who will be your best man, my maid of honor and who will sign as our witnesses. I've already decided on my maid of honor and I'm thinking about the line up for when the time comes. Do we have the bridesmaid go before the groomsmen or the other way around? Who do you want as your best man?"

"Uh, can't we send them in paired up? After we chose the flower girl, of course. I don't know. Sensei Toga could be since he's my friend."

"That's a great idea, Zero! Oh goodness this is delicious. Anyway who will be our flower girl? I don't know anyone but Yori and I'm nervous about this. I mean we're getting married!"

"Yes. You seem excited about the idea."

"I always dreamed of someday settling down, getting married and working at the marketplace while my husband managed his business."

"That sounds kind of . . . cozy. Are you done with that?" Zero asked suddenly, gathering his and Yuki's plates before standing to place them in the dishwasher. She watched him leave, hoping he would come back so they could talk some more.

She sat on her bed staring out the window, curious about what her new life with Zero would hold. Would they stay at Cross Academy and finish school? Would they leave to go somewhere remote? Would the headmaster let them leave the Academy? Would they want to leave?

"I can come back if you want." Zero stood in the doorway, shifting uncomfortably.

"No, please stay." Yuki scooted over so he could join her.

"I thought you wanted to take a nap?" He asked as he sat down with her.  
>"I do want to take a nap. I don't want to be alone today, stay with me? Do you mind?" She asked, gazing at him through her eyelashes.<p>

He was silent for a moment, seeming to think about it. She was getting anxious when he hadn't answered after a few minutes. Finally he said, "Yuki, I will take a nap with you this one time."

She sighed and scooted to the head of her bed and climbed in, throwing the covers back on the other side of the bed. He took a deep breath removing his shirt and shoes before laying down, making himself comfortable and covering up. She hesitated a minute before scooting to him and laying her head on his chest, falling asleep quickly. He seemed frozen a moment before wrapping an arm around her, willing her not to wake up. His restraint was being tried enough as it was.

He seemed frozen a moment before wrapping an arm around her, willing her not to wake up. His restraint was being tried enough as it was.

Sometime later Yuki jumped awake when someone knocked on her door. Zero groaned and propped himself on his elbow, facing the door. Yagari Toga stopped in his tracks as he spotted them in the bed. Yuki had propped herself up and covered herself.

"Oh, I didn't know you two would be in bed at this hour. I'll come back another time." Yagari said uncomfortably, looking away from her.

"Okay, now go away. We were sleeping very well before you barged in." Zero growled as he threw the covers back and left the bed for the bathroom.

Yuki stayed put a moment while her teacher stood in her doorway a little longer before ducking out. She sighed in relief and waited for her fiancé to leave the bathroom. Why was sensei Toga here? Was there something wrong? Was there a change in the Academy schedule? Were they supposed to have classes?

She didn't have much time to think about things because her fiancé finally left her bathroom and walked back to the bed. She smiled and stretched a little, settling back into the covers.

"Good morning." She said quietly as she turned to face him.

"Morning. We should probably get up sometime soon to talk to Kuran. Don't we have other stuff to do, too?"

"You mean like make the arrangements for me to move in tomorrow?"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to move into your room before we're married. I thought it was a great idea. The sooner the better, don't you think so? We're going to be married so we have so much to talk about. If we really lived together it would be easier."

"Uh, okay. So we make the arrangements."

Yuki smiled and kissed Zero on the cheek before getting out of the bed. She grabbed her clothes from that morning and hurried into the bathroom to change. He stretched lazily in the bed, taking in the clean smell of her blankets and the scent of her perfume drifting from her bathroom. Her scent was different from the other girls, as unique as she was. She smelled like a sweet desert rose after a rain storm. Somehow her smell made him think of her blood, how it tasted to him. Her blood tasted amazing, like a sweet symphony of sugar and delicate fingers of honey suckle. Subtly declining until it collided with cinnamon and peppermint.

He snapped out of his thoughts when she stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed Artemis rod, tucking it into the strap around her thigh. Then she gathered party plans to take to Kaname. She hoped he wasn't still sleeping.

Zero's eyes narrowed at the name, Kuran. What does she see in that vampire? He's a Pureblood and embraces the idea of feeding from humans. No matter what the headmaster and everyone else think.

Yuki watched her fiancé seethe in the bed, glaring at nothing in particular. What could he be thinking about so soon after waking that could anger him so much? She wondered as she watched him, careful not to provoke him. What had made him angry? Wait, Kaname. I have to take him the plans.

"Zero? Wake up, we have to go, I have to take the plans to Kaname. Then we can talk some more before dinner."

Zero jerked, eyes snapping open and daring to Yuki. "Sorry, thinking about stuff."`

She smiled softly, knowing the feeling and that he had much to dwell on recently. "I have been thinking, too. Recently there had been much to dwell on, much to consider since we decided to get married. We'll be fine. This will all be over soon, I promise."

He smiled at her, lilac eyes grateful. "Thank you, Yuki. We should head over to the Night Class quarter's heaven forbid they not wake up."

The couple walked from her bedroom hand in hand, both silently nervous over the outcome of the visit. Yuki felt herself shaking, fidgeting with her ring as she and Zero crossed the silent grounds. The old man waited for them just after the entrance to the Moon Dormitories. He saw the Guardian insignia and waved them through.

They paused before the large wooden doors wondering if they should risk disturbing the vampires. Yuki took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. The lobby was surprisingly empty of vampire aristocrats. They must still be sleeping or just now waking up and moving about to start the night.

Zero tensed when Aido walked gracefully down the stairs toward the kitchen. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that two people were standing in the middle of the lobby. Suddenly the blond looked up and gazed straight at Yuki, _his_ Yuki.

"Aido, where is Kaname? We need to speak with him about important matters." Zero demanded through clenched teeth. He ignored the shocked look from his betrothed and glared at the blood vampire.

Aido seemed to enjoy aggravating Zero, crossing his arms and defiantly raising his chin maintaining silence. Yuki sighed and stepped forward to break the silent stand-off. "Aido-sama, please tell us where Lord Kaname is for we must speak with him."

Ruka chose to walk down the stairs at that moment, coming to a halt behind Aido. "Why should we admit you? A pathetic human and a half-human Level E. Lord Kaname has more important people to see to than two disgusting mongrels." She spat scornfully, her voice laced with hatred.

Zero drew Bloody Rose and Yuki reached for Artemis Rod, prepared to defend themselves from the hostile vampire. He sank into his defensive position, determined not to let the fuckers near his Yuki. Aido sighed and raised his left hand, which quickly accumulated a covering of ice. "I suppose we'll have to defend ourselves now. We can't let you up these stairs now that you are armed and hostile. It is a danger to our master."

In the blink of an eye the vampires attacked, Ruka striking at Yuki while Aido struck at Zero. Yuki kicked Ruka in the abdomen, forcing her back before reaching for Artemis Rod. Zero was dodging ice from Aido and shooting Bloody Rose at the vampire aristocrat. The human struck at her adversary, thrusting wildly while the angry vampire parried the Guardians' blows with her forearms. After long moments of furious fighting Ruka grabbed Artemis Rod long enough to spin Yuki violently, allowing her to see Aido fling a torrent of ice at Zeros' chest causing him to fly back into the staircase. There were three shards of ice sticking from the ex-humans' chest.

"Zero!" Yuki cried in horror, trying to reach her fiancé but the vampire grabbed her from behind holding her in an iron grip for someone so skinny. Artemis Rod was thrown into a far corner and Yuki was forced to watch with a rapidly sinking heart as Aido picked up Bloody Rose aiming the gun at Zeros' head. "No! Please! Aido, stop it!"

Yuki turned her head away when she saw the blond vampire begin to squeeze the trigger, she screamed Zeros' name and sobbed heavily when she heard a single gunshot ring through the room.

"_WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN HERE_?" Kaname yelled angrily. "Ruka release Yuki _NOW_!"

Yukis' head snapped up in intense relief, yanking away from Ruka and running to Zero happy to see Aido missed his head. She began to pull the icicles from Zeros' chest so his wounds could heal properly. She glared up at Aido, silently demanding he drop her fiancés' gun before turning back to Zero. "Zero, you're going to be fine. Can you try to sit up?"

He groaned, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. "I can take it from here."

She watched him grip the railing to support as he stood. She remembered Kanames' presence at the other side of the room. "Thank you for helping him, Kaname-san."

"I am truly sorry that my students attacked you, Yuki. I assure you they will be dealt with promptly." He replied in a tight voice.

"Come, Zero, you need to rest. Here, Kaname-san, we came here to talk about these."

"You may leave them here with me, Yuki. Take Zero home so he may heal."

"Thank you for your kindness, I will." Yuki put an arm around Zero so he could put a little of his weight on her to make walking easier. She stopped at the corner Ruka threw Artemis Rod, making Zero lean against the wall while she retrieved her weapon and placed it safely in her holster that rested on her right thigh.

Yuki helped Zero change out of his blood soaked shirt and gently cleaned his wounds before helping him into bed. She was about the leave the room to study when he gently grabbed her wrist. "Please stay with me."

She crawled next to him and they both fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki rolled over and yawned before slowly opening her chocolate brown eyes. "Hey."

The corner of Zeros' mouth lifted giving her a half smile. "Hey. Thanks for helping me, Yuki, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." She replied softly with a small smile. "We should probably get cleaned up and head to dinner before someone comes looking for us. I just hope it won't be sensei Toga this time."

He turned onto his side and pulled the blanket over his head. She scooted quickly to his side and yanked the blanket down, pouncing on him to tickle his sides. "Get up, Zero!"

"I'm up! Damn it, I'm up!" He exclaimed attempting to ward off her attacks. "Get off me; I need to get a shower." He tried to get up to run to the bathroom.

"Oh no, you don't! I get the shower first!" Yuki yelled shoving Zero down before rolling off the bed and running into the bathroom. They reached the bathroom and engaged in another tickle fight, eventually falling into the bathtub in a fit of laughter. She looked up into his lilac eyes and her laughter died out, leaving her blushing and attempting to stand as quickly as possible in their situation. She cleared her throat and ducked her head shyly, turning to get a change of clothes for him.

She knocked on the door, waiting for his muffled answer before walking in and laying his clothes on the shelf beside the clean towels. "I have some of you good shirts since that was your last clean uniform that was ruined this afternoon. I hope that's alright."

"Yes, thank you, Yuki. I will see you at dinner then." He mumbled uncomfortably while he stared at the ground.

"See you at dinner." She closed the door and read while she waited for her turn in the shower.

*** Time skip-1 week ***

"Zero, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Yuki yelled as she finished buttoning her favorite white blouse.

"I'm hurrying Yuki! This damned button won't go through!" Zero yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh for Petes' sake!" She exclaimed as she flung the bathroom door open and walked over to him taking his shirt in her smaller hands. With no trouble at all she quickly fastened his remaining buttons and straightened his shirt to look more presentable. "There, now you are ready."

They hurried down the hall hand-in-hand, running as fast as they were able without disturning their neat appearance-which wasn't very fast-toward the meeting hall for a confernce with the Council. The Hunters and Senate had united to form the Council, presiding over the matters involving the marriage of Zero and Yuki to save Lord Kaname and the current position of the approaching threat.

Zero and Yuki had been going out to dinner to try to connect romantically so they could easier convince the students residing at the Academy they were marrying for love. The Council insisted it was necessary to keep the Academy from being thrown into panic upon learning that danger was coming.

Yuki and Zero learned about each other the past week and that they worked well together. They both had a protectiveness that made them a fierce adversary. They had begun to enjoy their time together away from prying eyes and ears. A time to themselves they never had outside of their room-for they had indeed moved in together the day after the incident with Ruka and Aido-and they even talked about their pasts a bit more. Zero opened up about his childhood and his Hunter training while Yuki told him what went on before Zero was found. Neither was aware of Yagari noting their progress and reporting to Headmaster Kaien whenever they walked to their room. He did not listen to their conversation but watched their interaction and how they reacted to each other.

When Zero and Yuki reached the conference room they paused outside, hearing raised voices from inside. They cautiously opened the door and slipped inside, facing a very furious group of people. The Hunters and Senate members stood on the opposite sides of the table yelling at each other in a flury of insults and declarations that made Yuki blush a deep tomato red. Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and released a warning shot toward the ceiling, causing the Council to drop the argument and look at them.

"Zero! Do not shoot inside the campus! You will fix the ceiling _**as soon as this meeting is finished**_!" Headmaster Kaien shouted angrily.

"Headmaster, please. There has been enought shouting in this room thusfar. Can we not discuss this in a calm, civilized manner?" Yuki pleaded, looking at her adopted father with hope.

"She's right, Kaien." Yagari spoke from his assigned seat at the other side of the room.

Yuki grabbed Zeros' hand and hurried to their seats on the Hunter side of the table, sitting side by side next to Yagari. She smiled at her teacher in gratitude before turning to listen to the headmaster call the meeting into session.

"So the threat is moving closer much sooner than was originally anticipated. The plans for the wedding are going well, according to reports from the couple. So the question remains; do we move up the wedding date to ensure our plan works? Or . . . do we go on as planned and hope for the best?"

The Council looked troubled, eyebrows furrowing with deep thought for it was a difficult choice with heavy consequences either way.

After half an hour of baited breath headmaster Kaien looked around the room, making eye contact with each person. "Has the Council reached a decision?"

A vampire Senator leaned toward a Hunter briefly before standing elegantly. "We have."


	5. Chapter 5

After half an hour of baited breath headmaster Kaien looked around the room, making eye contact with each person. "Has the Council reached a decision?"

A vampire Senator leaned toward a Hunter to speak briefly before standing elegantly. "We have." He paused briefly. "We have chosen to keep the wedding date as scheduled. There is too much to risk with unintentionally alarming the school."

Kaien nodded his head, expression thoughtful. "Alright, Senator Yamasaki. The wedding will go as planned—as long as Yuki and Zero do not mind, that is. What do you think, Yuki? Zero?"

Yuki bit her lip for a moment before answering truthfully. "If the Council thinks it is best, I will agree with their decision. I do not see anything wrong with doing so."

Zero frowned, eye brows furrowed before replying. "I will agree to keep the date—and _only_ because I wish to honor Yukis' wishes." He added the last part firmly as he glared around the room as if challenging anyone to say anything to his decision.

_Zero is so considerate to my feelings in this matter_, Yuki thought while trying to hold back tears. She hid her face so the Council couldn't see how much she had been touched by the seemingly harsh man beside her. He touched her hand, lilac eyes questioning.

"I'm fine, Zero." She answered meekly.

"You sure?" He asked uncertainly, beginning to get uncomfortable.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine, promise."

"Alright, little one."

A throat clearing made them aware that their mini discussion had not gone unnoticed amongst the Council. Zero removed his hand from Yukis' and straightened in his chair. Kaname nodded in approval before speaking. "Now, we need to discuss possible Hunter attendance at the wedding and/or reception at Night and Night dorms. Will they be present or absent? If present than how many?"

Yagari and Zero exchanged very pointed, meaningful looks leaving Yuki wondering what on Earth they were thinking.

Kaien answered Kaname after a moments' hesitation. "I think that is for our couple to think over. We want them to feel protected but not overwhelmed and being Guardians they should have the knowledge to make the right median. Zero, Yuki take your time deciding this for it is very important and involves the safety of the entire Academy, including the Night Class. If there is nothing more to discuss I shall adjourn the meeting."

They nodded, frowning a bit as they thought about what had been said. No one added any business so the meeting was adjourned, Zero and Yuki left hand-in-hand heading to their room. He stood by the window while she sat on the bed, each thinking hard about what they needed to do. What would be the right number? How would they choose which Hunter to attend and which to be absent? Yuki buried her face in her hands and sighed miserably, this was not what she had planned when she thought of getting married to someone. She had always pictured planning the wedding with her fiancé, eating dinner by a fireplace as they talked about menus and seating arrangements, walking through the flower shop hand-in-hand while they picked out flowers, smiling happily as they talked with the preacher about the ceremony. She never thought she'd have to think about Hunters, Vampires, or being a Guardian on her special day.

Zero turned to her, suddenly he was kneeling in front of her touching her face. "Yuki?"

She sighed and looked at her hands. "Have you ever wished that you didn't have to put Guardian duties over every other aspect of your life? That you could just go out like a normal person; no looking around every minute or so for signs of a vampire, no worrying endlessly that you or the Academy is about to be attacked by something, no putting things off because you have to patrol then get some sleep. Aren't you sick and tired of missing out on things because you are the adopted child of the Headmaster?"

Her bitter questions caught him by surprise, usually she was the cherry upbeat one that loved to patrol. What brought all this on? Was the pressure finally breaking her?

"Yuki, what brought all this on?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. I just-I just wish that all this extra stress wouldn't be on our shoulders. We have so much extra to worry about than a normal bride and groom. There's the upcoming threat, the Hunters at the wedding/reception, trying to keep this all a secret from the Day Class, keeping the huge secret of Vampires' existance from the Day Class, lying constantly to everyone we know in the Day class, and I just-I just don't know how much more of this bullshit I can take! I just wish I wasn't a Guardian sometimes and this is one of those days."

Zero pulled Yuki into a hug and she let him hold her, burying her face in his neck. She felt warm, safe, comforted in his arms. Slowly . . . so slowly the sadness and frustration faded revealing something else. A slow flowing fire that began in her stomach and worked outward, licking her skin. She pulled back to look at him, seeing the lilac in his eyes darken with an emotion she didn't know, but wanted to know. She leaned forward until their lips met, his were warm and soft sending thrills through her body. His hands left her neck and face, trailing down to her breasts making her shiver in delight. She gasped when he slipped his hands underneath her shirt, kneading and caressing. His large warm hands felt good on her skin, igniting a feeling she'd never felt before. She let him lay her back on the bed, an excited trilling rushing down her spine when he lay on top of her between her legs.. He kissed her neck, nibbling some places then licking, cooling her heated skin. In a fevered frenzy they began tearing at each others' clothes from their bodies and kissing passionately. He eased into the place she need him to touch the most, coming into contact with her maiden head. He eased back once before severing her barrier, kissing away her tears and repeatedly apologizing for her pain. When Yuki had adjusted enough Zero began moving, causing her breath to hitch and a moan to escape her lips. After a while of touching and caressing he picked up his pace, feverishly pounding into her as if the hounds of hell were after him causing her moans to become soft screams. He felt her inner walls tightening around him, spurring him to go even faster before roaring his release and she was not far behind. They collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs covered in sweat, trembling bodies intimately tangled and heaving with the effort to keep their lungs functioning. He rolled off of her and flopped onto his back, pulling her gently into his side so she could lay her head on his chest.

Yuki kissed Zeros' chest and whispered "I love you" before falling into a deep, satisfied sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*Kaiens' POV*

I sighed when I was left alone with my thoughts, hoping Yuki and Zero wouldn't be torn apart with the pressure this abnormal wedding has been putting on them. _Maybe I should go check on them after a while? Try to talk to them about all that is happening so I can help a bit with the stress of it all. _I thought to myself with pursed lips. _I wish I didn't have to force them to marry. It doesn't matter that they have known each other four years they need more time. _I ran my hands down my face with a sigh.

There was a brief knock on the door. "Headmaster?"

"Yes?" I called to them.

The door opened to reveal Kaname, he closed the door behind him and took a seat in front of me. "Headmaster, I am concerned for Yukis' happiness and wellbeing. I fear that this marriage will not make her happy for she only accepted because she wanted to help the Academy. If I may be frank with you, I think that the stress of such an abnormal wedding will hurt her wellbeing, sir. I suggest taking turns talking with her and Zero about the wedding to ease the stress."

"Thank you, Kaname, I was having such a notion myself."

"With your consent, Headmaster, I would speak with them as soon as possible. . . before dinner as it were."

"Of course, Lord Kaname. Go right ahead, I have some things I need to look over."

"Yes, Headmaster. I will let myself out."

"Thank you, Kaname." I said as the Vampire Lord let himself out of my office, leaving me once again to my troubled thoughts.

*Yuki POV*

I woke to find my head cushioned on something warm. Flashes of earlier filled my mind, suddenly I remembered what happened and that my head was resting on Zeros' chest. Steady breathing jolted me from my thoughts, I slowly sat up and winced at the ache in my bodys lower region. The bed shifted as my lover sat up beside me and his hands rubbed my arms in comfort.

"Are you sore?" He asked gently, guilt in his lilac eyes.

"A little bit, but it isn't too bad. I'll just run a soothing bath and it should get rid of it." I replied as I carefully slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to run the bath. I wasn't surprised that he followed me into the bathroom and ran the bath water for me, readying my robe and other necessities. I slipped into the tub while he went back into the bedroom to wait patiently for me. I smiled as I thought of what happened after we had returned from the meeting, I had finally told Zero that I loved him.

_What if he doesn't feel the same?_ My mind whispered to me. I sat up as I remembered that he hadn't responded when I told him. _Did it mean that he did not return my feelings? Did I sleep with a man that would not love me back?_ These thoughts caused fear and pain to mar the joy I had originally felt when I woke in his arms.

I finished my bath as quickly as I was able and fled the bathroom in my robe. I tried to ignore Zero sitting on the bed, going through my clothes trying to find something to wear to see the Headmaster. I settled for a creme colored sweater and a knee-length skirt, grabbing underclothes I headed to the bathroom to change.

"Where are you going?" Zero asked as he watched me disappear behind the door.

"I just remembered that I need to go see the Headmaster. I'll be back soon." I said as I shimmied into my undergarments.

"What about?" He asked, catching me offguard.

"What?"

"What are you seeing the Headmaster about?"

"Oh, that. I'm going to talk to him about the meeting, actually."

"Okay, let me catch a shower and I'll come with you."

"No, really. I would like to talk to him one-on-one, you know I don't get to do that very often."

"Okay, then. Be safe."

"I will, see you when I get back." I said as I practically ran out the door. I hurried across the building, surprised when I ran into Kaname. Literally ran into him. "Kaname-sama! I am sorry, I didn't watch where I was going."

"It's alright, Yuki. How are you?" He asked gently, brown eyes searching mine. I bit my lip, trying to hide how my breath hitched at his question.

"I am fine, Kaname. I was on my way to speak with the Headmaster about the meeting. If you wish to speak with Zero he is in our quarters." I willed my voice to not give away anything when I said his name. "Good day."

I hurried down the hallway and entered Headmaster Kaiens' office without knocking, closing the door behind me. "Headmaster, I need to speak with you."

*Kaname POV*

I watched as Yuki ran from me, remembering the expression on her face as she mentioned Zero. This made me wonder what had happened to make her react as she had. I continued to their quarters, now intent on speaking with the boy. When I neared the room my nostrils flared, I opened the door and the smell strengthened ten fold. Zero was gathering clothes for a shower, Yukis' scent was strong on him. Their scents mingled very strongly on the bed with the smell of sex. Something told me these smells had something to do with why Yuki was upset with him.

"Zero, I need to speak with you. I spoke with Yuki briefly outside of the Headmasters' office and she seemed upset about something. I was wondering if you would now what caused this change in her." I concentrated on his face as I waited for his answer, trying to ignore the smell around me.

"No, she went into the bath and when she came out she said she was going to see the Headmaster." The ex-human Hunter replied after a moment. Then his eyes changed and his frown deepened. "Wait, before she left she was acting strange. She wasn't herself . . . I can't explain it but it was like she shut herself off."

"What do you mean?"

"When she woke up she was fine . . . happy. But when she got out of the bathroom she seemed to have flipped some invisible switch and become someone else."

"You don't say." I said thoughtfully. So between the time of the bath and her getting her clothes something happened . . . something changed. But what?"


	7. Chapter 7

*Yuki POV*

I took a deep breath and sat down in front of my foster fathers' desk. "Headmaster, I—something happened after the meeting and I don't know what to do about it."

"What do you mean?" Kaien asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"When Zero and I went back to our room we began talking about things. I got upset about some things and he comforted me. And then we uh—and then we kissed some. Then we did something we probably shouldn't have." I stuttered more toward the end since this was very awkward.

"What would that be?" He asked with interest.

"We uh we had sex. Afterward I thought about something that I should have thought about before we did _it_. I wondered if Zero truly loved me and I realized that I had told him I loved him but he didn't reply. The thought hurt me because I wondered if I had slept with someone who wouldn't love me back. So I immediately came here to talk to you." I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes. "What should I do?"

"Yuki, I can't tell you what to do. You must find out for yourself what is good for you to do."

"'I want to talk to Zero about it but I'm afraid to. We haven't even talked about having sex yet and we did it so I don't know how to approach this with him. I've never had the conversation before, it was hard enough talking to _you_ about it."

"I see. Yuki, you will eventually have to tell Zero everything. Marriage is built on love and trust, not secrets and doubts."

"I know, Headmaster, I'm working on telling him. I just haven't figured out how to go about it yet." I frowned and ran my hands down my face.

"Well, sweetheart I suggest that you try to talk to him as soon as possible." Headmaster Kaien said softly, trying not to upset her.

"Alright, I will. I should probably go back to our room and try to talk to him, then. Thank you for everything, Headmaster." I rose from my seat and straightened my clothes. I left the Headmasters' office and was almost to my room when I heard voices inside. I stopped in my tracks and listened intently to the conversation inside.

"What do you think is wrong with Yuki?" Zero asked someone in the room

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Kaname replied, his voice laced with determination.

I froze in my spot. Kaname and Zero were talking about me in our room! I thought I was going to hyperventilate. I turned and began to walk away when the door opened, I quickly hid in a broom closet nearby and held my breath while the person passed. I almost lost my nerve when footsteps paused by the door to the closet, but after a moment they continued forward. I let out my breath when I thought they were far enought away, leaning my head against the wall in relief. _That was close_! I thought with a sigh.

I exited the closet and walked to my room slower than usual, somewhat reluctant to face Zero after what had happened earlier. I opened the door to my room slowly, looking around tentatively for Zero. He was stripping the bed, his back to me as he replaced the dirty sheets with the clean sheets. I didn't want to interrupt him so I waited patiently in the doorway for him to finish. When he straightened and turned to me, I took the sheets from him and placed them in the dirty clothes bin so I could wash them after I talked to him about earlier. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself for what I had to do. "Why don't you sit down?"

He looked confused but complied, sitting at the foot of the bed. I sat by the headboard and turned myself so I was facing him. "Zero, we need to talk about some things."

"Is this about why you changed so quickly?" He asked, catching on a little bit.

"Yes, it has everything to do with why I left so quickly." I said quietly, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Zero . . . I need to talk to you about what we did after the meeting. When we-when we did it earlier I thought it was what I wanted. But when I was bathing I realized something I should have thought of sooner. I told you that I love you but you didn't reply, so when I was bathing I wondered if I had made a mistake. If we had made a mistake. I thought to myself 'Did I sleep with a man who won't love me back?' and I don't want to have to think that."

Zero looked pained for a moment before finally answering me. "Yuki, about that. I didn't mean to not tell you that I love you, because I do. I was just tired after the most amazing morning of my life."

His words touched my heart deeply, making me tear up. "Really?"

"Hey. Don't cry, Yuki. I love you." He pulled me into his warmth, soothing me to stop my latest waterworks.

"I love you, too." I felt myself being gently pushed back as I was assulted by warm lips. We made love again after the most touching confession either of us had ever made.

Zero and I hurried into the shower to clean up and head to dinner. Everyone looked at us funny, making me wonder why for a moment, but then I was distracted by Zero talking to me about wedding stuff. Yagari eyed us curiously while we talked, a gleam in his eye that I haven't seen before.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear readers, **

**I am doing a brutal re-write of my chapters for Vampire Love Story and so far have only got one and two done. Review anything you do think should be changed and tell me if you don't think I should change something give me a holler anyway. I'm also looking for a beta to read my chapters. Leave me a PM if you're interested! **

** Yours truly, Poetgirl616**


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! EASE READ!

I know you all have been waiting a long time for updates, and I'm sorry to say this isn't one. I'm putting this story and one or two others up for adoption. Just let me know if you're interested so I can send the documents over. Thank you for your support, it has been greatly appreciated.


End file.
